


prom night

by dykespeon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: Luz Noceda has been asked out to prom by Amity Blight, but has no clue if it's a date or not. She hopes that even if it isn't, she can still have a blast.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 468





	prom night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!! i hope it turned out well ^^ it turns out idk how to write anything besides fluff

Luz stood in front of the mirror inside the Owl House's only bathroom, dressed in a glittery dark blue tuxedo and feeling a strange mix of nervous and excited. She'd been preparing for this night ever since she heard Hexside even had one: prom. Her outfit had been conjured up by Eda (who knew she could even do that?), and was exactly what she'd want to wear on a night like this. All of her Boiling Isles friends would be there, and that included her “date,” Amity Blight. Luz wasn't totally sure if it was a date at all, she never thought someone like Amity would even be into her. But she was preparing herself just in case that happened to be the case.

She made her hands into finger guns and pointed them at the mirror, then winked and put on her best flirty face. “Hey, Amity, you wanna dance?” Her face fell right when she said that, and she shook her head in embarrassment. _No, no, that sounded all weird,_ she thought. _Amity probably wouldn't even like me like, ever. I'm just the weird human girl. Oh well._

“Hey, kiddo, you done yet?” Luz suddenly heard Eda yell as she knocked on the door. The noise startled her, and she jumped up with surprise, having gotten lost in her own thoughts. “Heard you talking to yourself in there. You losing your mind or something?”

Luz sighed and regained her composure, telling herself that the night would go perfectly fine and there would be nothing to worry about. She would hang out with her newfound friend Amity and it would be the night of her life. She opened the door and gave Eda a grin. “I'm ready to go!”

“You sure? You're looking pretty nervous there.” Ah, so Eda could see perfectly through her facade. Great.

“Yeah, yeah, everything's fine! It's just, uh… Nothing.” Luz fake smiled again, giving a thumbs up.

Eda stared at her with narrow eyes for a moment before they widened, like a lightbulb went off in her head. “I bet you're trying to impress someone, aren't you, huh?”

A very obvious blush appeared on Luz's face, but she tried to play it cool. “Psssh, whaaat? Nooo, not at all. Totally not. Nothing to worry about.”

A wide smirk appeared on Eda's face, she could easily tell what was going on. “Alright, which one is it? Is it that green haired one that keeps coming by to talk to you about your nerd book?”

“Eda!”

“Oh, it totally is. Ha, don't worry kid, that one likes you, I can tell. Never thought you'd go for the bootlicker thou-”

“We need to get going!” Luz pointed at the appropriately owl-shaped clock on the wall. It was still 30 minutes until the prom even started, but the lingering blush on her face showed how desperate she was getting.

“Alright, alright, I'll leave you be. Young love is gross anyway.” Eda and Luz walked down the hallway and into the living room. Eda grabbed her staff and headed outside, with Luz following and looking even more nervous.

The duo hopped onto the flying staff and headed over to Hexside, which really wasn't too far away. Luz could've easily walked if there weren't thousands of horrifying creatures lurking around in the night. It didn't really comfort the girl that the flight was so short, though, in fact she was getting more and more anxious as they got closer to the school.

Eda landed right next to the entrance with perfect control of her staff, where loads of Hexside kids were already standing around and waiting. Luz hopped off, shoving her hands in her pocket to ignore how hard they were shaking. She started to walk away into the school without a word when Eda called out to her, “Hey Luz! Wait!”

Luz turned around with bewilderment, once again caught up in her own thoughts. “Uh, yeah?”

“Everything's gonna be perfectly fine, alright? You look like a million bucks today.” Eda gave a surprisingly earnest smile, hoping she could help Luz be a little more confident.

Luz smiled back just a bit, then going in for a hug, not caring that the witch didn't even know what it was. She pulled away and said, “Thanks, Eda. Tonight's gonna be a blast, I know it.”

“No problem.” Eda reached over and rustled the hair on Luz's head, earning a groan out of the girl. “There she is! Now, go have fun, or else! I've gotta get back before King eats everything in the pantry.”

With that, Eda flew off into the night, leaving Luz alone at Hexside, but not for very long. As soon as she walked in she spotted her friends Willow and Gus heading into the gymnasium, where the dance was actually taking place. She ran over to them and shouted, “Hey!” which got their attention easily.

“Hey, Luz!” Gus said once she made it over to them. Willow waved, smiling at the presence of her friend. Gus was wearing a standard black tuxedo and had his hair extra nicely done, and Willow was wearing a greenish-yellow dress, very fitting to her usual attire.

Luz grinned, now feeling much calmer being around her two best friends. “You two look great tonight! Got any dates?”

Willow just shook her head, but didn't look very disappointed. Gus, meanwhile, smiled with confidence, crossing his arms. “Not technically, but the ladies are gonna love me! My mom helped me to look as handsome as possible.”

Luz giggled at her younger friend, silently hoping that rejection wouldn't come for him that night. High school girls could be monsters, after all. “Anyone would be charmed by you, Gus, I'm sure of it. Let's go inside, guys.”

The trio walked into the gymnasium together, where the lights were dimmed and a flaming disco ball hung from the ceiling, typical of the Boiling Isles. Earth-like music was playing from a set of speakers that were controlled by a D.J. near the back of the room, who looked like he wasn't getting paid enough for this job. There were some tables at the side of the room that held snacks and refreshments, and most of the gym was being used as a dance floor.

As Luz walked in with her friends she accidentally bumped into somebody passing by. She quickly turned to say sorry, but her eyes widened when she realized who it was. Amity Blight herself. The two stared at each other for more than a few seconds, very obvious checking the other one out. Amity was wearing an extremely expensive-looking strapless ball gown that was jet black, and her hair was down, an unusual sight to see on the young witch. She only had a light amount of makeup on, but Luz thought she looked like the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

“Um, hey Luz-” Amity started, an unusual amount of nervousness in her voice.

“You look gorgeous,” Luz said breathlessly, cutting the other girl off. She immediately blushed with embarrassment, realizing she'd said that extremely impulsively without meaning to. Amity, meanwhile, was blushing even harder at the compliment.

“I- I mean- um-” Luz struggled to get any proper words out, filled with that same anxious feeling from earlier.

“Luz,” Amity said suddenly, making the other girl go silent and stare down at her again. It seemed as though Amity had managed to calm herself down quickly, even though her cheeks were still warm. “You look very nice tonight, too. I'm glad to be here with you.”

Luz stayed quiet for a few moments, but then a big goofy smile appeared on her face. “Yeah, me too!” Amity felt her heart skip a beat at how cute she was.

Then Willow awkwardly "ahem"-ed behind them, making them both realize they weren't the only people currently existent in the world. “Hey, me and Gus are gonna go give some song requests! We'll be back soon.”

“See you two lovebirds later,” Gus said with a chuckle, prompting Willow to lightly elbow him in the side. He groaned and then yelled, “Hey!” but they both began to walk towards the D.J. Luz and Amity were now both painfully aware that they were alone together, unsure of what to say to each other.

“Soooooo,” Luz finally started after what felt like ages upon ages of silence. “How about Good Witch Azura number five, huh? That redemption arc sure was wild!”

“Yeah, the book was well-written. My favorite in the series, by far,” Amity responded. The conversation topic left as soon as it came, though, and left them both shrouded in silence once more. _I shouldn't have brought up Azura right here in public, I know she doesn't like talking about it unless we're in her hide away, what was I thi-_ Luz's train of thought was instantly cut off when she left a soft, warm hand grab her own. The touch was electrifying, and Luz went still from it in an instant.

“Let's go get some punch, yeah? It looks like your friends are busy doing their own thing,” Amity said smoothly, prompting Luz to turn to where Willow and Gus had gone off to. It looked like they were arguing with the D.J., probably about a song request.

Luz turned back to Amity, still feeling… something from the touch of her hand. She tried to ignore it, seeing as the other girl was handling things much more calmly. “Yeah, some punch would be nice! I'm super thirsty. Maybe I could even spike it,” Luz said, faking an evil grin afterwards. Amity's giggle at the comment made her heart flutter, and she gladly followed as she was led to the punch table.

On her way there she saw plenty of people in the crowd she recognized from her earlier adventures in the year, like Edric and Emira wearing weird matching outfits and the boy that tried to get her kicked out hitting on some unimpressed girls. It seemed like forever before they finally made it through the dense crowd and to the aforementioned punch table.

Amity pulled her hand away from Luz's to grab a cup for herself, leaving the other girl just a pinch disappointed. She was a bit surprised when Amity handed the cup she'd just poured to her, usually she wouldn't so something that nice. She really couldn't complain though, so she just took a sip of it and leaned back against the table.

The pair stood next to each other in silence once again, and this time it felt much more comfortable, even though there was some very clear tension. Eventually, once Luz had tossed her cup in the trash (and landed a perfect 3 pointer), Amity reached over to grab her hand once again. She wondered if she had been waiting for that moment, then quickly doubted it. The chances that Amity was deliberately trying to flirt were very low, at least in her own opinion. I mean, it's not like they were on a date or anything, Amity had definitely just asked her out to prom as a friend thing. Right?

Luz decided she should probably say something again, it'd be weird to just have a night of silence at prom. “So, have you ever been to one of these things before? The only reason I ever went to school dances back on Earth was to crash the party and ruin the night for couples. It was always always fun, but totally different from this!”

Amity did that adorable giggle again ( _Oh God, keep it together Luz_ ) and looked up at the taller girl. “It's funny, isn't it? You used to make fun of those people, and, well… look where we are now.” Luz felt her face flushing and her heartbeat quicken once again. ‘Alright, this time, I'm not letting myself freak out!’

“Yeah, it's like uh, we're one of those couples or something!” Luz felt awkward saying it, but got it out there nonetheless. She and Amity stared at each other for a second, before bursting out into giggles, nearly doubling over and not caring about all the people surrounding the punch table that had noticed their laughter. After they both calmed down, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and things felt… different. Suddenly they were both leaning in, closing their eyes, getting closer and now about to ki-

“ATTENTION, STUDENTS!” Principal Bump's voice sounded from the front of the room, along with an annoying amount of microphone feedback. Luz and Amity, both taken out of their moment, separated right before their lips touched, the mood totally ruined.

“We will now commence the slow dancing! Grab that special somebody and have some fun!” Principal Bump sounded like he was reading a script to try and be pleasant for once, and he obviously had no clue how far away his mouth should be from the microphone. Luckily, his announcement didn't last for too long, and the slow music began as couples began to flood onto the dance floor. Luz spotted Gus and Willow dancing together, not looking all that romantic of course. Gus looked super disappointed while Willow looked like she was just trying to comfort him, and Luz guessed his night of flirting wasn't successful.

“Sooo…” Luz heard Amity trail off beside her, obviously trying to get her attention. _Oh! Right! I should probably do something._ Luz held her hand out to Amity, putting on her best flirty look.

“Well, Amity Blight, will you have this dance with me tonight?” she asked, forcing any nervousness out of her voice. The other girl giggled and nodded, a light blush on her face, and took Luz's hand.

“Nerd. Of course I will, Luz Noceda. That is, if you know how to dance in the first place.”

“Oh please, my two hours of dance practice in front of a mirror before this are totally enough.” Luz tried (and failed) to stifle the giant grin on her face as she led Amity onto the dance floor. Once the duo got in a nice spot, they turned towards each other, not totally sure of what to do. They individually looked at other couples on the dance floor to figure it out, and after observing, Luz put her hands on either side of Amity's waist, while Amity draped her hands over the sections between Luz's shoulders and her neck. They were both practically frozen from the close contact, but took little baby steps back and forth across the floor, eventually relaxing into it. They looked up from their feet, knowing how to move them now without looking, and into each other's eyes. The two of them were both blushing like crazy, but that awkward tension had quickly faded away. Amity leaned a bit closer to Luz, a smile on her face.

“You know, I've been trying to figure out what type you are this whole time, Luz…” Amity trailed off in the middle of her sentence. The human stayed silent to let her finish, curiosity lacing her eyes. “But I think I know now.” Amity leaned even closer to Luz, cupping her face with one hand.

“You're _my_ type.” And with that, the two met in the middle, finally sharing a kiss.

• • •

Amity and Luz stood together outside the school, holding hands and smiling like little kids. They were both waiting in a comfortable silence for their respective rides, still super happy about how the night went.

Soon enough, Eda came flying down on her staff to pick up Luz, spotting her in the crowd. “Hey, kid, how'd the night go?” She already knew the answer, eyeing the witch next to her.

“Uh, pretty well! Like you said it would.” Luz grinned wider than she already us, while Amity leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“See you around, Luz. How about the library tomorrow?” she asked, a slightly mischievous look in her eyes. Luz, meanwhile, was looking totally dumbfounded.

“Uh- yeah! Sounds good, Amity! Haha!” She climbed onto the staff behind Eda, who rolled her eyes at the pair of lovebirds. Amity walked away from the two, while Eda took off and brought Luz home from the greatest night of her life.


End file.
